


Exploring

by xStephyG



Series: The Flower [8]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff, One Shot, PWP, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 06:11:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4252353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xStephyG/pseuds/xStephyG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Evie did some reading and learned something new.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exploring

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Mahayla224 on Tumblr for fixing my silly mistakes.

“I read a new book today.” Evie sauntered into Cullen’s office, a mischievous look on her face.

“You read a new book every day, love.” He didn’t glance up from his papers until he heard her bolt the door. “What’s so special about this one?”

He tracked her movements as she went to the other two doors, locking them as well.

“Dorian suggested it. It was very… enlightening.” Her grin was a little shy as she walked over to him, slipping between him and the desk.

He opened his legs for her to move closer and leaned into her from his seat; head pillowed on her breasts, hands sliding up the back of her thighs to rest on her bottom.

Her hands moved to his shoulders and gently pushed him back. He watched enraptured as she lowered herself between his spread thighs, a sweet smile on her face.

“Wha-what are you doing?” Nimble fingers moved to his belt, making quick work of it and the laces on his trousers. Her hand slipped through the opening, past his smalls to his cock, already starting to respond to her attention. She wrapped her warm hand around it and Cullen sighed.

“I wanted to try what I learned. Unless you’d rather I didn’t…” A look of doubt crept over Evie’s face as she looked up at him but her grip never faltered.

“Whatever you want, my love, you can have.” She blushed at his sweet words. If Cullen were on the outside looking in on the scene he would probably laugh – or blush himself. A beautiful woman on her knees before him, hand down his pants, blushing like a Chantry sister.

Slowly, Evie lowered her gaze back to his lap. She pulled her hand from his trousers, moving both hands to his waist. He canted his hips allowing her to pull his trousers and smalls down until they bunched at his boots.

Her breathe hitched as she looked back to his lap and his half hard cock resting against his thigh. Slowly, she slid her hands up his legs, over his knees and back up his thighs. Taking him in hand once more she gave him a gentle squeeze before she began to move.

Her delicate fingers moved along his shaft slowly at first, pulling his foreskin off the head on the down-stroke. He watched her face as she watched her hand work. He was fully erect now and his breathing had picked up.

She peeked up at him from under her lashes. With careful movements and perfect eye contact she leaned forward. He hissed as if burned when her tongue dipped into his slit, tasting the moisture that had gathered there.

She had never used her mouth on him like this before. It had been years since Cullen had had any woman take him in her mouth and just the touch of her velvet tongue was enough to get his head spinning.

As she lapped at his cock he leaned his head back against his chair, his eyes were screwed shut; his fingers digging into the arm rests to prevent him from grabbing her hair.

If she wanted to explore he wasn’t going to rush her. She needed to discover things for herself. And that she would want to discover them with him was enough.

He gasped loudly when her mouth closed over him, lips curled over her teeth she gave an experimental suck before letting off the pressure again. She was trying to torture him, wasn’t she?

“Evie…” His guttural moan must have been the encouragement she needed because suddenly she went to work in earnest.

She began to move her plump lips along his shaft, sucking in her cheeks as she moved down. Up and down, up and down. Her speed picked up. Anything that didn’t fit in her mouth she held in her soft hand. A hand that would twist on the upstroke of her mouth.

He didn’t realise his fingers had wound themselves in her hair until she moaned when he pulled the red locks hard. Apparently, his sweet Inquisitor liked it a little rough sometimes.

His hips began to gently rock with her movements and his breathing was becoming laboured. He was so close.

The hand around his shaft moved down to his balls, giving them a squeeze and a gentle tug.

“Evie… uh, Evie I’m close. If you don’t want to-” She cut off his word with another gentle squeeze. She swirled her tongue around his head, dipping into his slit again.

So close…

With one more hard suck his vision went white and he spent himself into her sweet mouth, groaning her name loudly. She nursed him through it; suckling as she swallowed all he had to offer.

As his sight returned he glanced down at Evie, still between his legs. Her forehead was resting on his thigh, one hand gripping his knee while the other… Oh, Maker the other.

He watched through hooded eyes as she worked herself in her trousers. He could barely see anything – only the rocking of her hips and movement of her arm -  but just knowing that she had enjoyed that as much as he did was enough to stir his desire again.

A soft whimper left her lips as her entire body shuddered for a moment, heralding her own orgasm.

As she caught her breath Cullen reached out and combed his fingers through her hair. Turning her head she peeked up at him, her pupils still blown wide.

“Come here.” With his gentle command she scrambled up into his lap and nuzzled her head into the crook of his neck. He placed kisses into her hair, over her forehead and nose. She lifted her head, their lips meeting in a heated kiss.

She rewarded him with a lazy smile as they pulled apart. “Thank you for letting me do that.”

Cullen gave a small laugh, pulling her tight into his embrace. A contented sigh fell from her lips as he tucked his chin over her head.

“Thank you for reading that book.” She giggled, shaking her head.

He would have to remember to thank Dorian as well.


End file.
